Achmed Khan
Achmed Khan, the rocker of the group, is a character in the Backyard Sports series. He loves rocking out on the heavy-metal guitar. He was absent in Sandlot Sluggers and Rookie Rush games, but made his return in Backyard Baseball 2015. Physical Appearance Throughout 1997 to 2001, Achmed has tanned skin with dark-brown hair, a yellow shirt, and red headphones. In the later games (such as Backyard Hockey), Achmed's appearance remains very much the same, only his headphones have been changed to more modern ones. His last recent design change consisted with his headphones removed and his hair seems more spiked than curly. In the new mobile games, his headphones have returned as his hair is less spiky than his Atari design. Personality Achmed loves heavy-metal music, and wants to be a rocker in the future. In Backyard Baseball '03 and Soccer '04, Achmed said he wrote a song called "Heavy Rocking Guitar Man". Said lyrics to song: Heavy rocking guitar man! Why are you so awesome?! You rock the whole world with your heavy rocking guitar! He then states that there is a 40-minute guitar solo after that he is still working on. In more recent games up until he was dropped from the game, he seems to have mellowed out a little but still chases his dream of being a rocker. However, with the reboot of the franchise, his rocker personality has returned and he went back to wearing the headphones. Player Cards Baseball ('97) = When Achmed isn't rocking out with his headphones on, he's a pretty solid player. Definitely a power hitter. He has a younger brother named Amir. Skill Ratings |-|Baseball '01 & '03 = When he's not busy playing the Heavy Rocking Guitar, Achmed's hitting the ball out of the park. His Zig Zag pitch is the best in the league - maybe it's from all that head bangin'. You might have to remind him to stop rocking out and play ball, though. Bats: Right Throws: Right Skill Ratings |-|Soccer ('98) = This kid really likes to rock. Achmed is also a pretty solid player. His skill in goal is better than average. Watch for his younger brother, Amir. Skill Ratings |-|Football ('99) = Achmed likes to rock hard on the air guitar. He's also been known to rock receivers with his hard hits. He has a younger brother, Amir. Skill Ratings |-|Football 2002 = When Achmed's not rocking out on the heavy rocking guitar, he's rocking receivers with his hard hits. Keep on rocking, Achmed! Throws: Right Skill Ratings |-|Basketball ('01) = When Achmed isn't playing the heavy rocking guitar, he's out on the court, lighting it up from downtown. If he ever learns how to play defense, he could be a star in this league. Shoots: Right Skill Ratings |-|Hockey ('02)= Achmed knows how to rock the rink with air guitar licks and a wicked hockey stick. He can fill in on just about any line, or even as a goalie in a pinch. Rock on, Axeman! Skill Ratings |-|Backyard Sports Baseball 2015= When he's not busy playing 'heavy rocking guitar', Achmed's hitting the ball out of the park. You might have to remind him to stop rocking out and play ball, though. Skill Ratings Achmed 2015.PNG AchmedJumpingInTheWater.png|Achmed jumping in the pool for a splash as seen in Backyard Baseball 2003. Achmed Kahn (Yellow version).png|Achmed's 2004 close up (Yellow version) Trivia *In the older games, Amir and Achmed shared the same voice actor until 2007. Achmed's first voice actor then voiced Arthur Chen. *In Backyard Baseball '07, it's said his favorite foods are Sushi and scrambled eggs (not together). *Achmed has had two nicknames: Axeman (1997-2005), Rockmed (2006-2010). *It is revealed in Backyard Soccer that he and Amir are Pakistani. He also has a girlfriend named Brenda. *Achmed did not appear in the Backyard Sports spin-off games, Sandlot Sluggers and Rookie Rush. * Achmed returned in the new Backyard Sports game, Backyard Sports Baseball 2015. However, his brother Amir did not. * His favorite music is Rolling Stones, Beatles, and Bob Dylan * In Junior Sports Basketball for PAL Regions of PS2, he sounds like Numberblock 7 in the CBeebies show "Numberblocks". Category:Backyard Sports Kids (1997-2010) Category:Backyard Kids Category:Revived Backyard Kids Category:Males